


牌局

by narraci



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 黄渤拉了拉手上的皮手套，天色渐渐暗沉下来，听说今天是要下雪的，想到这黄渤的步子又快了些，手里拎着一个扎着细绳的油纸包。





	牌局

黄渤拉了拉手上的皮手套，天色渐渐暗沉下来，听说今天是要下雪的，想到这黄渤的步子又快了些，手里拎着一个扎着细绳的油纸包。

走到庆芳楼时，黄磊的车也刚好到了，黄渤顺手给黄磊开了车门，摘下了墨镜。黄磊瞅见不由笑了，“你说说你，穿得这么人模狗样的，连车也不开，不摆个架子。”

“这不是生意难做，车都卖掉啦，”黄渤咧开嘴笑，伸手去扶黄磊，手在黄磊的围巾上摸了两下，“黄先生穿什么都是一副知识分子的样子啊？”

黄磊动了动嘴角，就势凑到黄渤耳边，低声说，“我不管你怎么跟我哭穷，今天的事儿不能出岔子。”

“这你就放心吧，黄先生交代的事情，我哪敢不上心呢？”黄渤展开手指，特地在黄磊面前活动了下五指，拎起了那个油纸包，献宝似地道，“驴打滚，好吃着那，老早就去排队了。”

“这招对付我可以，红雷可不爱吃这个。”黄磊也不客气地接了过来。

“他喜欢什么，狗不理，烧鸡爆肚还是炒栗？”黄渤自言自语地小声道，说着又笑起来，“钱总喜欢吧？”

黄磊听到了，拍了下他脑袋，“没个正经。”

黄渤没吱声，引着黄磊就往庆芳的二楼去，二楼是贵宾的地界，桌子比较少，可以推牌九，今晚只安排了一桌，王迅已经在等他们了。

黄磊把他们聚拢起来，示意跟班在楼梯口守着，低声说，“小渤，你今天就尽量坐庄，王迅你要坐到小渤的上家，我们两个负责卡小渤的牌，我们就让红雷赢，赢得越多越好。”

“黄先生，我是相信你的，”黄渤的手不知道什么时候放在了黄磊的胳膊上，“我可是相信你的，你可是我师叔，但你也想想，你师侄毕竟是掏钱的那个……”

黄磊推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“红雷这个人，就是外面硬，你把他打点好了，把他毛捋顺了，让他觉得钱是他自个儿从你这儿挣的，再谈什么事情就容易了。”

黄渤啧了声，脱下手套，“别人可都是我把钱码码整齐就痛痛快快收下了。”

“打通红雷那条路，以后你生意就好做了，车也能赎回来了，”黄磊微微皱眉，“你相信我就听我的，你怀疑我，我们在这里就没意思了。”

“黄先生黄师叔，别生气嘛，哎你们知识分子就是爱多想，”黄渤忙安抚黄磊，推了把一边杵着的王迅，“去给黄先生倒杯茶，要好的啊。”

王迅给黄渤了飘了个眼色，黄渤整理下袖口，“黄先生，你先坐一会儿，我去看着点。”

黄磊示意他随意，低头琢磨起桌上这副骨牌，黄渤跟在王迅身后转到后台。

“老大，那位爷来了。”王迅边倒茶叶边悄声说。

“啊？”黄渤没反应过来。

“你你不是让我去请台戏班吗，那位爷听说了硬……硬要亲自来唱。”王迅有些紧张。

黄渤反应过来是谁了，立刻踹了王迅一脚，“你有病啊你去哪儿请的戏班！”

“不是，老大，你说要唱得好的，这急哧白赖的我上哪儿去请啊我就去春和园了呗……我我本来想那位爷瞧着你的面肯定能给安排开，谁想到他，他……”

“你行，你可以，你让狮子帮老大给警察厅厅长唱戏，不见点血你嫌世道太平是吧？”

“老大，这么说就不地道了啊，谁知道那位爷给来这出啊？那位爷你也知道，我也拦不住啊……”王迅委屈起来，手上没停，沏好一壶茶，黄渤也没注意到底放了什么茶叶，“再说了，戏台上谁知道是谁啊？孙厅长他不一定认识……”

“那……人呢？”黄渤使劲儿深呼吸。

“还没到呢，我们这儿没地化妆啊，估计是化好了直接过来。”王迅解释，在黄渤又想踹他前扭着身子就端着茶出去了。

黄渤想了想，也没辙，只好心一横让他去。

拿了碟花生米黄渤才回去，一看一盒驴打滚黄磊已经下去一半了，“师叔啊，那东西容易撑，多喝茶来，喝茶。”

黄磊点点头，“还有三个，留给你们的。”

“哦，谢谢，谢谢，我吃过的。”黄渤坐下来，假心假意地客气了几句，正想着扯什么话题，戏班子热热闹闹地上来了。

几个人抬着箱子吆喝着，戏台是现成的，先上来的人就围着戏台摆开了阵势。

“春和啊？”黄磊眼尖，“黄老板这次也是挺大方的。”

“这叫什么话，我什么时候不大方了？”黄渤抿了口茶，目光直往楼梯口瞄。

罗志祥带着一小武生走在最后，妆果然是化好的，粉面凤目，昂着头扫了一圈就带着那个年轻的武生往后台去了。

“这是哪个，好像没有见过？”黄磊微微歪头。

“喔，黄先生不是本地的不知道，罗志祥公子扮相老好了，可惜成名早隐退也早，”王迅在旁边帮忙解释，“这次罗公子是看黄老板面子，重新出山，只此一次。”

“这么说还是我的福气了？”黄磊笑着问。

“是，是……啊不是，不是，是黄老板福气，我们黄老板以前……”黄渤狠狠瞪了王迅一眼，王迅及时把后面的话吞了下去。

“隐退得早也是福气啊。”黄磊笑得莫名其妙，黄渤心里不禁毛毛的，打了两句哈哈。

戏班有个小厮小步跑过来，在王迅耳边嘀咕了几句，王迅转头问，“是现在开始还是等孙厅长来了再开始？”

“小渤，你说呢？”黄磊问。

黄渤沉吟一阵，“就先开始吧，别让孙厅长觉得太冷清了。”

黄磊冲戏班小厮招了招手，“能点戏吗？”

小厮愣了愣，黄渤插嘴，“能，当然能，黄先生想听什么？”

“就来出《十里埋伏》吧。”黄磊趁机说。

黄渤心里咯噔一下，不知道黄磊点这出戏是什么意思，黄磊这人太贼，黄渤从来不敢少想。

“那就……《十里埋伏》吧，去跟你们罗公子说一声。”

小厮犹豫着应了，回去不多时又跑了出来，“各位爷，罗公子说今天没有霸王，各位想听得尽兴还是换出戏吧。”

黄磊一听乐了，“这罗公子果然是角儿啊，够拽，不行，我们今天就非得听这出了。”

小厮点点头，好像里面的人早预料到是这个结果。

锣鼓声错落响起，黄磊手里摸着块骨牌，黄渤闲散地靠在椅背上，虞姬独自出场，一亮嗓黄磊就精神了。

“唱的是不错，小渤。”黄磊似乎很满意，注意力就不再放在台上了，黄渤嘴里应着，眼角还能瞧见虞姬的弯腰一转身。

有几年没听过罗志祥唱戏了，嗓音比以前沉了，罗志祥不是很喜欢唱戏，小时候练的也是武生，从没唱过青衣花衫，黄渤本以为他会唱霸王，转念一想，估计那小武生扛不下虞姬。

开场霸王的唱词罗志祥硬是一个人都包圆了，唱得顺理成章坦坦荡荡，黄磊也说不出有什么不好，直唱到“大王睡稳帐中”孙红雷才姗姗来迟，一身黑色呢子大衣称得利落潇洒。

“这词可真不好，”孙红雷皱眉，坐在了留给他的主位上，“怎么我一来就唱些什么悲愁之声啊？”

黄渤点了点黄磊，“怪他啊，都是他点的这出悲愁之戏。”

“是，之前也都够苦的，和你来不来没关系啊，多大脸你。”黄磊哧了声。

王迅给孙红雷沏了杯茶，黄渤开始墩牌。

“我脸怎么了，我脸挺小的啊，”孙红雷顺手拿了个驴打滚塞到嘴里，“嗯，凉了。”

“小渤，别理他，我们开始。”

“这台上谁啊，怎么好像没听过？”孙红雷含混吞下驴打滚。

“罗公子，叫什么……哦罗志祥，小渤特地给你请的。”黄磊抬眼。

“行啊，”孙红雷摇头晃脑地跟着哼了会儿，“这个名字我怎么有点耳熟……”

“聊归聊，手上别停，我骰子掷好啦。”黄渤赶紧岔开话题。

之后依着黄磊，黄渤能消牌就消牌，连着坐庄，他这点手上功夫牌面一摸就知道要给孙红雷喂什么牌。

“黄老板今天手气不大好啊。”孙红雷推出副天牌，若有所思地盯着黄渤。

黄渤把一对牌牌面朝下推出去，“真是，我得转转运啊看来。”

“田园将芜胡不归，千里从军为了谁？”

“家中撇得双亲在，妻儿老小依靠谁……”

“田园将芜胡不归……千里从军为了谁？”

“我一人在此间自思自忖，猛听得敌营内有楚国歌声……”

“沙场壮士轻生死，十年征战几人回？”

“家中撇得双亲在，妻儿老小依靠谁……”

“大王醒来，大王醒来！”

“大王醒来，大王醒来！”

台上的唱词不断重复，黄渤有些好奇地看了眼，罗志祥大约是在台上拖时间，走着圈绕词，这么老半天，孙红雷也觉出不对了，刚想出声，后台蹦出个人，短打武生装扮，脸上画的倒是霸王的哭丧脸。

黄磊乐了，“这是唱的哪出啊？该不是虞姬要和小情儿私奔吧？”

在座其他人都笑了，孙红雷愣了愣，“嘿，今天这戏，有意思啊，虞姬我瞧着眼熟，这武生怎么也瞧着眼熟。”

说着孙红雷就眯起眼细细打量，黄渤喉咙一紧，示意王迅见机行事。

小武生台上转了好几圈，不出声，虞姬趁与他走近，耳语几句，小武生一定身，终于唱出来，“吒，吒，吒，吒，哇呀呀……妃子，四面尽是楚国歌声，莫非刘邦已得楚地不成？”

“这个唱得不行啊，差太多了吧？”孙红雷才回过头，说着顺手甩出一副红三点。

黄渤都有点疯了，他特地给孙红雷塞了一副红六点红三点稳赢的响牌，没想到他连响牌都拆着打。

“不过身手还是挺脆的，”孙红雷挠了挠下巴，“我怎么就觉得这么眼熟呢……”

黄渤伸手取茶，故意将茶杯碰倒，王迅立刻跳了起来，“哎呀！”黄渤连忙扶起茶杯，对孙红雷和黄磊赔笑道，“没事没事，王迅你去擦一擦，换身衣服。”

两个人一阵手忙脚乱，王迅奔后台去了，黄渤重新砌了牌，“孙厅长，你忘记啦？武生就是那个大闹会馆的学生嘛。”

“哦……”孙红雷恍然大悟，端起茶喝了口，“那小子……不是狮子帮给作保要了去么？说什么，是他们帮主的结拜兄弟。”

黄磊眼神闪烁，“哎我记得他们罗帮主去年过世了吧？”

“是那个小的，老罗儿子……”孙红雷突然“啪”一声，把骨牌拍在桌上了，“对了，不就叫罗志祥么！”

霸王刚好唱道，“十数载恩情爱相亲相倚，眼见得孤与你就要分离……”

黄渤使劲儿给罗志祥使眼色，王迅在后面已经准备好掩护，随时可以跑路，罗志祥愣是不动声色，还在那儿掩面而泣，黄渤都想拿牌九砸他。

“哎，红雷，坐下坐下，闹什么呢？”黄磊站起来拍拍孙红雷的肩膀，孙红雷还真就乖乖坐下了，“没事，没事啊，狮子帮最近挺安分的不是？”

“安分？”孙红雷冷笑一声，“昨天那两个可是狮子帮的？死不承认也没用啊。”

黄磊给孙红雷使了个眼色，黄渤好奇地看着他们俩，孙红雷住口了，想想又笑了。

“黄老板，说起罗志祥，我倒是想起个事儿。”孙红雷探身，黄磊和黄渤不由都凑近了些。

“他的事儿可多了，”黄渤干笑几声，“孙厅长说哪件儿啊？”

“也没啥，就是听过那么个事儿，大家一起喝酒嘛，随便聊聊，就有人提了句，以前郭世达在这儿守城的时候，你们知道吧？”

“知道，知道，”黄磊点头，“他走了我才来的嘛。”

“黄老板脸色不对了，”孙红雷笑着问，“知道是哪件事了？”

“哎我不知道啊，你继续说继续说。”黄磊催促。

“正主在这儿，你还让我说。”

“这也能叫件事儿吗？”黄渤也笑了，“就是小孩子不懂事，看来真是不能年少轻狂啊，多少人给你记着呢。”

“磊啊，你认识郭世达这人，就是一贯不着调，黄老板请他看戏，本来高高兴兴的一件事，他一来就看上人家罗志祥了，也不能怪他，他不知道狮子帮是开戏院的么，少帮主也唱戏，也没人告诉他啊，当时全场的人都傻了。罗公子是个暴脾气，手里还撩着长花枪，眼看着要出人命了，黄老板开口了，你猜他说什么？”

黄磊笑笑，“黄老板该不是说这罗公子是他的人？小郭人不着调，义气还是讲的，黄老板这么讲，台阶也有的下，肯定是不会再坚持了。”

“要不说你聪明啊，你们两个聪明人就是一样一样的，”孙红雷兴奋地说，“这事儿一出，罗公子之后也不再唱戏了，郭世达自然以为罗公子是给黄老板包养了……今天是什么情况啊，黄老板，又把罗公子给请出来了？”

“是啊，孙厅长是贵客嘛。”黄渤笑嘻嘻地道，手心里一把汗。

“王迅去哪儿了？换衣服也不用那么久吧？”黄磊突然说，“哎小波，你去看看，别出什么事儿了。”

小波是个长得挺机灵的小伙子，他跟黄磊说，“先生，王先生他来啦。”

王迅果然是换了套新的袍子，颠着就过来了。

“不好意思，不好意思，让大家久等了。”王迅打着招呼，刚要坐下，肩膀被人按住了，回头一看，正是罗志祥，摘了如意冠，洗过了脸，脸上还带着薄粉，眼角还勾着线，唇上点着胭红。

“起来吧，我陪孙厅长、黄先生和黄老板玩一圈。”罗志祥露出本来的嗓音，没等王迅反应过来就坐下了，黄渤急得桌子底下踢了他一脚，他们这儿本就玩的局，没得多加一个人该乱了套。

“行吧，孙厅长？”罗志祥知道这儿谁说了算，唇角勾起媚色四生，黄渤活生生起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“行行行，有啥不行的？”孙红雷大手一挥，“黄老板，砌牌。”

“从中间摸牌，罗公子第二个。”黄渤掷下骰子，没好气地道。

罗志祥不知因为脸上妆太浓还是心情不好，一派清冷的模样，手里却不消停，像是不会推牌九，打的尽是烂牌。几圈下来，输了不少，被他一搅和，黄渤和黄磊也有点乱，唯独孙红雷还是大赢家。

“黄老板前面说自己要转运，罗帮主你就来了，不过看着罗帮主平时不怎么打牌啊？”孙红雷从口袋倒出几根烟，在桌上一分，黄渤拿了根，黄磊和罗志祥都不抽烟，孙红雷有些无聊，哼了一声，黄渤划了根火柴给孙红雷点起烟，不一会儿牌桌上便烟雾缭绕，罗志祥掩嘴咳了几声。

“我打麻将，牌九不常玩，不习惯。”

“时间也不早了，晚上我请客，去天宝楼。”黄渤掐了烟，一局刚好结束，本来应该孙红雷算分，孙红雷不乐意做这些事，就成了黄磊算分，最后果然孙红雷赢了不少，大头都是罗志祥输的。

“不了不了，黄老板，今天我和黄磊有公事，不好意思了，下次，下次我们等着你请客。”孙红雷摆了摆手。

罗志祥对一直站在后面的张艺兴勾了勾手指，张艺兴早前已经去卸了妆洗了面，转去休息的戏班那儿，捧了个镂金盒子过来。

“这是输给孙厅长的钱，”罗志祥接过盒子递给孙红雷，“想来黄老板也是不想请我去吃饭的，我就先失陪了。”

“你和黄老板什么关系，和我们不能比啊。”黄磊调侃道。

罗志祥一扬眉，黄渤赶紧拦住，“是是，我们那就不叫请客了，是吧，我们什么时候好好叙叙旧。”

罗志祥离开去洗脸了，黄渤让王迅去看着点，自己送孙红雷和黄磊下楼，楼梯上在孙红雷背后，他扯了扯黄磊袖子，用眼神询问黄磊到底成没成事儿，黄磊似乎有些为难，眉头微蹙，也说不清楚，只是轻拍黄渤胳膊，让他稍安勿躁。

“黄老板今天没开车啊？”孙红雷在马路边上给黄磊把围巾拢了拢，左右看看没瞧见黄渤的车。

“哎黄先生也问我了，其实我有个手下要去接母亲进城，跟我求了车去给他母亲威风一下，我看着也可怜巴巴的就同意了。”

“没想到黄老板心肠挺好，这次实在是不方便，不然我就捎黄老板一程了。”黄磊说。

“不用不用，我一会儿拦辆车就行。”

眼看着孙红雷和黄磊的车消失在路口，黄渤又在门口多站了会儿才进去，上了二楼。

戏班的人都从后门走了，罗志祥恢复了一身长袍打扮，脸洗得干干净净，头发抹了油，整齐地往后梳着。他翘着腿，靠在还没收拾的桌边，手里把玩着白瓷杯。

“你怎么回事？”黄渤有些没好气地坐到他的对面。

罗志祥没理他，自顾自喝了口茶。

“丫头，你别自己要跑过来又闹脾气啊。”黄渤抢走了罗志祥手里的杯子。

“他们骗你钱你看不出来啊？”罗志祥也不太高兴，抬头瞪着眼睛道。

黄渤的手活罗志祥是知道的，黄渤想他不会看不出自己在存心输钱给孙红雷，“你是说黄磊？”

“黄磊告诉你，打通孙红雷这个关节，就让你做烟土生意是不是？”罗志祥问，黄渤点了点头。

“你要利用烟土运药，他们要利用你运军火，他们要利用你，还要你心甘情愿地给他们交钱。”

“不能吧，算起来黄先生还是我师叔呢……”

“同门怎么了，你知道他什么身份？”

罗志祥凑在黄渤耳边嘀咕，黄渤眼神黯了下去，“至少，我们的目标是相同的。”

“他们不信任你，”罗志祥不耐烦地道，“你想和他们联合，他们可从来没想过要和你联合，他们是一伙儿的，根本不信任你。他们问你车怎么没开了吧？”

“血洗干净得晾几天，”黄渤叹了口气，“他们要怀疑总归是要怀疑的，不给他们抓到证据就行了。”

“我输给孙红雷钱，孙红雷只会以为是我服软了，我要买我兄弟的命。”

“你兄弟的命我已经打点好了。”黄渤说。

“我知道，渤哥，孙红雷他不知道，”罗志祥眨了眨眼睛，“你上次说日本人有一批金条存在银行里？”

“你不是说不能带兄弟们去冒这个险吗？”黄渤喃喃。

“你以为我兄弟回来除了命还能有别的吗？”罗志祥凝视着黄渤，“我两个兄弟，一个命大被你开车救回来了，另一个没有，他回来连正常生活都不可能了，我们准备好了，狮子帮没有怕死的。”

黄渤突然握住罗志祥的手，“小猪……”

罗志祥拍他的手，“渤哥，别老喊小时候的名字！”

“你让不让我抒个情啦？”黄渤喊，随后嘀咕着缩回了手，“以前多可爱一丫头。”

罗志祥眼睛又瞪圆了，一把把黄渤的手拉住了。

罗志祥小时候身体不大好，一堆毛病，罗家就给起了贱名当女孩养，黄渤捏着他的脸说可真像小猪。

“你饭都没吃吧？”罗志祥皱眉道，“光想着给别人带吃的。”

那埋怨的神情让黄渤觉得有些好笑，罗志祥抓着他的手不放，拇指摩挲着他的手背。

“我让艺兴去买天宝楼的酱鸭了，你再等等。”罗志祥见他一脸尴尬，放软了口气。

黄渤一时没回过神，他和罗志祥认识的年月真是不短了，小时候就在一块儿玩，罗志祥穿的都是碎花小褂，手上戴着银镯子，跑起来叮铃当响，他高兴的时候喊罗志祥“小猪”，不高兴的时候喊“丫头”。为了和他们一起玩，丫头把镯子换了一两银子，买糖贿赂他们，那镯子起码值五两银子，也是有点傻。

“小猪，起来”黄渤说，“带你去吃羊杂碎汤。”

罗志祥的眼睛霎时亮了，“那酱鸭呢？”

“你出息呢？酱鸭让张艺兴和王迅一块儿分了不就得了，你想吃酱鸭还是羊杂汤？”

“喝汤！”罗志祥跳起来，挽住黄渤的胳膊就往楼下冲，黄渤刚来得及抓上自己手套，差点撞上一路小跑的张艺兴。

“诶哥，你去哪里？”张艺兴喘着气在后面喊。

“艺兴，鸭子给你和迅哥吃了，吃完自己回去啊！”罗志祥回头嘱咐了句。

“诶哥！”张艺兴被甩在原地莫名其妙，追到门口张望，王迅见他还一头雾水没搞清楚状况，好心地过去拍了拍他肩膀，“行啦，你哥让你自己解决晚饭不要去打扰他。”

“是吗？”张艺兴鼓着嘴，“迅哥咱有白米饭吗，这酱鸭还热着呢。”

黄渤本来说喊辆人力车，罗志祥非说要走走，他们一个穿着皮衣，一个穿着长袍，走在一块儿总有那么点不和谐，罗志祥不在乎，黄渤想他也是不在乎的。

天上飘下点点雪片。


End file.
